


Lost

by BigLonelyLion



Category: Team Fortress 2, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLonelyLion/pseuds/BigLonelyLion
Summary: "Excuse me Miss-" he tapped the shoulder of an elderly woman. "I'm looking for something, can you help me""Oh sure!" The old woman turned to face him, leaning on her cane slightly, she paused to stare for a moment. "Well aren't you a sight?" He gave her a slight nod in reply. "Well what do you need to look for?" He began to explain what the child looked like, green, very small with the long pointy ears and cute but ugly if he dare say. She was quiet for a moment before pointing somewhere behind him. "Is that what you're looking for?" The Mandalorian felt relief for just a second, he turned and of course that second of relief was shatter. It was a different creature, not the one he was looking for. This one was on four legs, was brown instead of green and could barely walk without shaking. It wasn't the child. Din turned back to the old woman and shook his head."Not green"---It had been a blind jump, it had been risky but to protect the child he would have to take it, unfortunately the consequence was landing on an unidentifiable planet and a group of mercs to boot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I wrote this story, or the first chapter back in 2019 (And was first posted on the TF2 Amino, so there might be a lot of cringe and grammar mistakes, this is also my first time using "Archive of our own" so uh, bear with me.  
> I've gotten better at writing over the year so I suppose the next chapter will be better. First one is a bit odd. 
> 
> enjoy I guess.

Din Djarin knew it had been risky. His ship was damaged in a fight in the middle of space. It wasn't like he had a choice, they were more than one after him and he had to make sure that the child was safe, the best idea that came to mind was a blind jump into the unknown hopefully they wouldn't follow him, of course they didn't but now he had to deal with the danger of crashing on a planet he couldn't identify. Perhaps it was the red flashing lights above his head or the annoying beeping he tried to turn off more then once that he couldn't, with a sigh he stood up from his seat picking up the child he made his way down the ladder. He put the child somewhere safe, getting a stare and a soft coo from it. "Stay here" he commanded, pointing a finger at the child before climbing back up the ladder and to the controls. For once it listened, he tried to steady the ship as it entered the atmosphere but the shaking made it all the harder and then they hit the ground he hit the dashboard with his head luckily his helmet protected him from the hit, not that he didn't feel it though. With a groaned he stood up from his seat, keeping himself steady since the whole ship was slightly on its side, now he just needed to check on the kid, make sure it was safe. The Mandalorian dropped down not even bothering to use the ladder this time, he looked around for a moment before walking to where he put the child. "Kid?" He called out looking at the spot at where he left it. Nothing. Not even a coo. He looked around the ship, nothing was really broken probably a few things knocked over, nothing too major but still bad. The Mandalorian noticed the hole in the ground in the side of the ship, not too big but large enough for a certain womp rat to fit though all to easily. Finally the panic set in, he cursed and quickly got out of the ship.

"Ad'ika!"

_**Somewhere else** _

They had been winning, one more captured and then they would have a winning streak. Probably why they were fighting so hard, they wanted to win, get that winning streak they deserved. Or at least Soldier said that they deserved, Scout just agreed and so did some of the others. Spy couldn't care less for such things. As for Engineer himself? He didn't really know, he just wanted to get this battle over with so the ceasefire could begin, not that being cooped up with eight other Mercenaries for a week was fun, he just needed a break from the endless battles and violence, he patted his sentry and then moved to grab a water bottle out of his tool box, screwing off the lid he was about to drink it when he noticed something green peeking around the corner and then quickly hiding when he caught sight. "What in tarnation..." Engineer mumbled, grabbing his shotgun he made his way over to the doorway (with no door) leading to the intelligence room, he stepped inside and glanced around. "Sp-" he cut himself off, having looked down he noticed a green creature in sandy white colored robes, he couldn't help accidentally almost hitting his head on the door frame. "Ouch-" he said, then looked down at the creature, aiming his shotgun at it. "What are you?" He got a coo in reply. So small was it a baby? An alien from who knows where?

"Victory!"

Engineer nearly flinched at the loud voice of the administrator, looking up be sighed. "I hear ya.." he mumbled then looked back down at the creature, bending down he reached over and picked it up, keeping it an arms length away from him. "Hey there-" he got a good look at him. "You're actually a cute little fellow..." The baby cooed in reply. Engineer chuckled and then walked over to his sentry, picking up his toolbox he started to walk back inside, perhaps Medic would know what this thing was. He met up with the others in the living room.

"Hey Eng- Oh geez!" Scout nearly jumped back in surprise, exactly the same reaction Engineer had when seeing this creature. "What da hell is dat?!" He pointed accusingly at the small green long eared baby alien. "Its creepy as fuck-"

"I think it looks cute" Engineer responded with a shrug then looked down at it. "I actually don't know what this is" he said looking down at it. "Think tha' doc knows?" He questioned. The child cooed again. Somehow it wasn't fazed that he had just pointed a shotgun at it earlier. Ears were more perked and it seemed happy?

"Vhat are you two talking about?" Medic had appeared behind the two like a Spy would. Engineer nearly hit him in the head with a wrench. "What an interesting creature!" Medic said, dodging the wrench he took the child from Engineer. "Oh how cute!" he heard Scout snort and gave him a look then glanced back at the creature, pulling at the long ears a bit making it squeal in surprise. Medic chuckled.

"Mrph?" The three turned to see Pyro walked into the room, a bloody axe in hand, they tilted their head getting a good look at the creature Medic was holding, they dropped their axe and ran over, snatching the child from Medic they held it up into the air. "Pyro! Be careful with zhat specimen!" Medic spoke, "I still need to study it-" Pyro looked at Medic and then hugged it protectively. "Mpno!" "No?" Medic tilted his head in confusion. "Pyro zhis is an unknown species who knows-" Pyro shook their head, moving the creature away from Medics grasp, repeating his no.

Engineer blinked and then lifted his hand. "Now hold on there" he said. "Shouldn't we discuss where this thing came from?" He heard Spy uncloaked behind him, he ignored him. "And how it got onto a battlefield-"

"I blame Merasmus!" Soldier popped in out of nowhere, actually he was in a crate and just broke the lid to get out. "He must've created that thing and then set it on us as revenge!" A coo caught his attention, he pointed a finger at it. "Its cuteness is a trick!" He got a closer look, getting right into the creatures face, only to have Pyro's boot slammed into his own face. "Pyro!"

"Mmmph!" Pyro held the child close. Engineer blinked in confusion at the pyromaniacs sudden protectiveness of the weird alien baby. "Pyro-" he started, then again interruptions seemed to be a thing today since Demoman stumbled into the room with a loud belch.

"Aye!" He spoke, his tone of voice giving away that he was drunk though his movements had already given that away, not that he was ever sober. "What are ye doing with a wee baby?" He motioned to the creature. "Is it one of yous?" He slurred, collapsing onto the couch.

"Of course not!" Medic spoke. "Herr Engineer found it on ze battlefield, we have no idea vhat it is or vhat it can do!" He looked giddy then he crossed his arms, giving his teammates a cough to show them he was calming himself down. "I could find out but it seems zhat ze Pyro appears protective of it" Pyro stared at everyone in the room, sitting down on the couch next to a snoring Demoman. The firebug shrugged their shoulders and then looked down at the creature in his lap, clapping their hands when it curiously cooed at him.

"Is baby" Heavy spoke, he had been in the room the entire time but he had been quiet, barely noticeable even by Spy who had been focused on trying to figure out what exactly that creature is.

Sniper who had also been in the room spoke up as well. "Yeh" he said. "Probably just got separated from it's parents" he looked over at the creature. "Though whatever kinda animal or thing this is...I dunno I've never seen it before"

"So we may have to keep in mind that it's folks might come lookin' for 'em?" Engineer questioned, looking at the alien child, Sniper shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess" the huntsman replied with a slight shrug.

Spy coughed to grab their attention, which worked pretty well. "Gentlemen," he began. "Perhaps we should contact zhe administrator and inform her of zhis...thing?" He looked at the 'thing' and then back at the others. "I'd assume zhis is no place for a child" he paused again. "If I can even call zhat thing a child"

"Depends on if Pyro is willing to be less" The sneaky man started, Engineer glanced at the firebug and then back at Spy.

"Protective." Spy concluded, he flicked a cigarette butt at his feet, he didn't seem amused in the slightest. Shifting from side to side and staring at the creative with mild disgust. The baby cooed and babbled in awe however, Pyro giggled at it as Engineer rubbed the back of his neck.

"Or if it's folks come around here lookin' for it" 

"And vhat if nothing comes around looking for it?" Medic spoke up, eyeing the creature. Engineer thought for a moment, glancing back at the weird alien baby that Pyro was playing with. He let out a sigh.

"Then we'll have to figure out something" he responded. "This thing ain't normal we can all see that" He got nods of agreement. To be honest they have dealt with even weirder things. Especially with Merasmus coming around every Halloween to try and murder them, but it was last Halloween and Christmas. And they had a weird green child to deal with, this wasn't the strangest thing they had seen before. But still where did it come from?

_**Meanwhile** _

"-He's small, this size, green and has long pointy ears" The Mandalorian bent down, making a size with his hands so the lady he was explaining it too could tell him if she's seen it. "Looks like a womp rat?" He nearly groaned when she shook her head, her expression was confused, did she even know what a womp rat was?. Sighing he stood straight and walked away. Din Djarin, after his ship had crashed went looking for the child when he found a town, he heard from locals that it was called the Tuefort Town, surprisingly a primitive planet with primitive vehicles he found out. They've possibly never seen a Mandalorian before because he was getting a lot of stares from random people. "Excuse me Miss-" he tapped the shoulder of an elderly woman. "I'm looking for something, can you help me"

"Oh sure!" The old woman turned to face him, leaning on her cane slightly, she paused for a moment to stare. "Well aren't you a sight?" He gave her a slight nod in reply. "Well what do you need to look for?" He began to explain what the child looked like, green, very small with the long pointy ears and cute but ugly if he dare say. She was quiet for a moment before pointing somewhere behind him. "Is that what you're looking for?" The Mandalorian felt relief for just a second, he turned and of course that second of relief was shatter. It was a different creature, not the one he was looking for.

This one was on four legs, was brown instead of green and could barely walk without shaking. It wasn't the child. Din turned back to the old woman and shook his head. "Not green" he sighed again, then stood straight and walked away from the scene. After a moment of walking he overhead some men talking about a place west of this town, two buildings and a battlefield where there was always some kind of battle. Din felt Interested in this place, maybe the child was there. He stood up and walked over to the two men talking. "Where is this place exactly?"

Sometime later

Din Djarin had easily found the RED and BLU bases after being told where it was, he stood quite a distance crouching on a sandy boulder, he raised the blaster rifle and looked through the scope, he looked for a window, finding one pretty quickly he scanned what looked like the living room. "There you are you little Womp rat..." He mumbled, he noticed someone in a gas mask hugging the child and tilted his head to the side, he stood straight and raised the rifle once again. He looked through the scope again, looking into the room again, this time not only did he see the one in the gas mask but another that looked like a scientist holding a syringe, he felt himself scowl and without thinking he pulled the trigger.

.

.

Pyro shook his head once again and Medic felt himself give an annoyed sigh. "Pyro please" he said waving the syringe around. "All I need iz a blood sample" he moved forward and Pyro reached for his axe, shaking his head. "Mmmph!" Medic sighed and lowered the syringe. "Ple-" he was cut off, most of the mercs in the room jumped when the window shattered and something hit Medic in the back, causing a gasp and a thud. Sniper lifted his aviators and sat straight while Soldier grabbed his shovel and stood up, watching as respawn took Medic's body away.

"Enemy Sniper!" Soldier shouted, "Take cover!" He dove behind some empty crates, while the others took cover away from the shattered window, it was quiet for a long time, no one moved or said a thing.

"Do we know where that bullet came from?" Engineer spoke up, trying to get a look out the window to see where it came from.

Sniper looked over shaking his head. "Didn't look lioke no bullet I've ever seen" he said. "More like a red laser..." he looked at Pyro who seemed content holding the alien child safely out of arms reach. He shook his head. "As to where it came from I dunno" Sniper looked up. "Oi'm gonna have'ta get to moi nest, might have a better chance of finding 'em" he crawled on the floor, underneath the window.

"Ya sure it wasn't just the BLU's tryin' ta catch us off guard?" Scout said, holding his scattergun close to his chest, eyeing the glass on the floor. He saw Spy shake his head.

"On a ceasefire? Non" The French man took a drag of his cigarette. "Zhey wouldn't risk zheir job to try and best us when we are unaware" he glanced out the window. "Whoever shot zhe doctor is definitely an outsider, possibly the one looking for zhat thing" he pointed to the creature Pyro was holding. Pyro looked down at the creature then thought for the longest time.

Sniper made it to the door, looking down the hallway he narrowed his eyes and glanced around before dashing to the other end. One of the hallway windows shattered and something hit the wall behind him, he slid to the ground, making a sharp turn he made it a ladder of which he climbed up and into his sniper nest. He stayed away from the opening for awhile before snatching his sniper rifle from his side and scoping out the land, trying to find the enemy. "Bloody 'ell" he mumbled to himself. "This day has definitely gone to shit" He found their target, fortunately for him the guy seemed to be focusing on the bottom floor windows and he had a good enough view to nab a headshot unfortunately the target had a helmet and armor. "Found 'em" The huntsman said through comlink. "By the boulders, exactly fifty feet straight from that window down there" he heard a quick reply and then the coms went silent Sniper raised his own rifle and aimed for the head.

\----

The Mandalorian lowered his blaster rifle, he sat back in thought, there was or is at least seven to nine men in that building, he got one but missed the other. A shame but definitely down one for them. He couldn't relax now however, he needed to find a way inside to get the child without them harming it or getting injured himself. He felt something barely graze the side of his helmet. Cursing he ducked down behind the boulder. They had a sniper, of course they did. Of all his luck. First losing the child after the crash and then having to deal with this. Luck. Din poked his head out for a moment and then had to sprint out of the way as a rocket blew up the boulders he was just behind, he didn't entirely miss the blast though it still sent him flying. He was unharmed hitting the ground, quickly gaining the ground beneath his feet he sprinted just as a bullet hit the ground behind him. He turned and aimed with his other blaster, shooting the rocket man in the arm.

"I've been hit!" Soldier cried out, he nearly dropped his rocket but kept a grip on it, scowling he looked back up only to see his target gone. "Where did it..." A blast and then respawn claimed his body. The Mandalorian stood there for a moment before dashing towards the base. It was pretty much now or never. He dove into the window hearing a bunch of yells, he did a roll and then stood turning to scan the area. He found that the rest of them were in this room minus one possibly. He saw them raise their weapons so he raised his own. This was one of the worse ideas he had.

After a long silence and an awkward standoff Engineer noticed something, glancing at the child babbling and cooing to the Mandalorian perking up when he noticed the little green alien but still held his weapons firmly aimed. "Now hold on" Engineer said, "There may be some kind of misunderstanding-" he saw Scout scoff, turning to give him a look to which in return he gained an annoyed face.

"Misunderstanding?!" Scout nearly shouted. "That guy just killed da doc! And Solly, AND Snipes!" He looked at Engineer. "This ain't some dumb misunderstandin'." He glared at the Engineer to which he sighed and shook his head, he was about to speak but the stranger spoke instead.

"Give me the kid" he said, Looking over at the green baby alien. "Now." He spoke sternly, Pyro looked down at the child and then held it out to the Mandalorian noticing how happy and perked up the little troll seemed when it saw the Mandalorian again. Din Djarin quickly snatched the child from Pyro, careful not to harm it.

"Pyro the hell are you doing?!" Scout nearly shouted, Pyro looked over and shrugged, Medic burst back into the room, freshly respawned with Soldier behind him ready for some action.

"Who-" he noticed the Mandalorian, blinking in confusion. The Mando put the child down just as Soldier came charging at him with a shovel. He grabbed his wrist and flipped the patriot into Heavy who caught him with ease.

"Soldier stand down!" Engineer said standing up. "I think this is a misunderstanding-" He flinched when Soldier screamed a battle cry waving his shovel about, Heavy had to hold him back so he wouldn't cause anymore damage or die again. Hopefully neither. "Great"

"How are they alive" The Mandalorian said too perturbed to do anything about the flailing threat Heavy was holding back, the way he was speaking none of the mercs could tell if he was surprised or confused, though he was probably both. "I thought I killed-"

Medic snapped out of his daze. "Oh that would be a long process to explain!" He made his way over to the Mandalorian, Engineer tensed when he saw the strangers finger on the trigger, but had lowered his weapon like the others (Well of course Scout didn't really lower his weapon but that doesn't matter). "I'll just say we have a respawn system now tell me" he leaned closer to the warrior. "Do you look like zhis creature here under zhat helmet?" He motioned down to the baby alien.

"What?" Din Djarin backed up a bit as the doctor got too close, shaking his head. "No I-." He looked down at the child who happily cooed up at him, He had spoke slowly and unsure of what to do, the whole situation was going by too quickly and he was just too confused? Din glanced at the Soldier, Is he undead, a zombie? He doesn't look like it seems perfectly normal, as normal as a man screaming at the top of his lungs could be. Though isn't it impossible to be brought back to life? And what the hell is a respawn.

"Oh-" Medic sighed sadly. "I see...well are you zhis ones guardian?" He bent down to look at the baby alien but the Mandalorian slid a foot in front of the child protectively, he hadn't noticed it was on the ground now standing by his feet. 

"Back off." He snapped glaring and scowling down at him, impossible to see underneath the helmet but the message got through due to his tone, the Mandalorian wasn't going to let anyone take the child from him again, he didn't want a repeat of last time that happened, Spy raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall noting how protective the stranger was.

Medic stood up, backing away. He was about to say something when Miss Pauling came through the door, panting as if she ran all the way here. "I heard-" she paused in her speaking to stare at the Mandalorian in the base, looking tense and ready to bounce at any moment with the child. She blankly stared after the surprise lifted from her face. "You guys need to explain."


	2. Repairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this today, can't say it's any less cringe.

Din wasn't much of a chatterbox, he preferred to be the silent type, and explaining his situation to at least 10 people was stressful on his behalf since he wasn't much of a talker. "-And now, we're here" he concluded hesitantly, they were giving him odd looks, they were probably skeptical but he hoped they believed him. He didn't need a bunch of mercs thinking he had a screw-loose. The child tugged at his cape, cooing in curiosity.

"You, uh said you crash landed on this planet on a ship-" Miss Pauling began with skepticism. "Which is named Earth by the way." She had to correct his incorrect naming of the planet as he was explaining what had happened before arriving on the surface. "Where is it right now, considering if you're telling the truth?" At least she wasn't asking a waterfall of questions despite the peculiar or curious like expression she was giving him. At least it's less annoying than what he usually gets asked.

The Mandolorian shifted a bit, glancing down at the child as it held up it's arms, wanting up. Din bent down and picked up the child. "Somewhere straight past east of the town nearby, behind a large boulder. It'll need repairs, if you can help me fix it I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can" The child babbled, slapping the side of his helmet with a giggle, he payed the green little troll no attention as he stared at the purple dressed woman who seemed hesitant still.

Engineer spoke up. "Ah'can help with that" he suggested, raising his hand a bit. "We got a ceasefire for a couple days any-whoo, if there ain't that much damage should be an easy repair" he motioned behind himself with his thumb. "Mah truck should be able to tow it back here, if you don't mind showing us where yer ship is that is"

Din took a moment to stare at him before letting out a hesitant sigh. "Sure." He concluded, "But no funny business" A fair warning, Engineer gave a nod and a thumbs up in response while someone in the background snorted at the 'weak' threat.

"You can even leave the kid here with Py-"

"Not happening" The group looked over at the Mandolorian, holding the little green cute but ugly baby alien tightly in his arms, not too tight so it could breath just fine, protectiveness radiating off of him. "Kid's coming with me"

Engineer took a moment before he shrugged. "Fine by me" he shrugged, he looked at Miss Pauling. "You don't mind if we go out for a bit do ya?" He inquired, in response she shook her head. "Alrighty than" he turned to the Mando. "Let's head out than."

_____________

The ride across the dirt road was a bit bumpy, but Din didn't move an inch from his head, the child however kept trying to climb out the open window, he didn't let it, mumbling a quick scolding to the creature everytime it tried. He didn't comment on how primitive the vehicle was, he still felt alarmed by how quickly the situation was defused, and how understanding those Mercs were, except the loud one, he got on Dins nerves.

"Do you have a name?"

"No."

A quick lie that would normally turn into awkward silence unfortunately it didn't work for this scenario. Engineer quirked a brow but kept his eyes on the road. "Anything I can uh call you by?" He asked. There was a long silence before Din responded.

"Just call me Mando" Easier than saying his real name, Din shifted and stopped the child from crawling out the window for the umpteenth time. "Stop that Ad'ika..." he mumbled in mild annoyance, Engineer briefly glanced at the child.

"So it's name is Ad'ika?" He inquired. The Mandolorian glanced over, paused and than slightly shook his head. Engineer changed his expression for a moment. "That's not it's name?" That didn't make sense to him.

"Doesn't have one, it's just a nickname" Din mumbled, rolling up the window despite how humid it was, the wind blowing into the vehicle had been a relief for a moment. "Don't know it's gender or name, and it's not my place to give it one"

Engineer took in those words for a moment. "Than...what about age?" He questioned. "Can't be over than two or three right?" It was just a baby by the looks of it, babbling and cooing, looking up at them with its wide beady eyes.

Din responded roughly. "It's 50" That got the Engineer to go silent. Din waited for a response, tilting his head to the side. Nothing. He'd enjoy the silence as long as it lasted, at least until they reached his ship beyond the hills. Engineer slowed the truck to a stop and hopped out with a whistle.

"Guess you weren't lying" he did doubt, but seeing the spaceship- or whatever it was in person made his doubts go away slightly. "It's big" Engie commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno if we can tow it back" He turned to watch Din bend down and place the child down on the sand. The little troll wobbled over to the ship, cooing at it before glancing to the side at a dusty colored lizard, staring at it.

"Than we fix it here" Din firmly suggested, walking up to the Razor Crest. "We'll have to get it upright, we can do that with your-" he stopped himself, trying to remember what the mechanic called it. "Truck."

Engineer gave him a look before nodding. "I'll hook it up than" he walked around his truck to grab something from the back. As Engineer was doing that, Din turned his attention over to the little womp rat, tilting his head to the side as it jumped after the lizard, catching the animal in its little claws. He sighed when the child swallowed the lizard whole along with a satisfied burp, turning to look at the Mando with a babble.

"..."

"There, we're hooked up now" Engineer announced, glancing back to the Mando, having hooked up the cable to the side of the old antique. "Just gotta get it upright like you said" The Mechanic gave a smile, jogging back over to his truck. "Might wanna stand back Mando!" Din did as told, picking up the child he backed up and out of the way, watching the vehicle spur to life once more moving back and coming to the stop as the cable stiffened, he thought it was going to snap but fortunately it held out until the ship was pulled upright and balanced, Engineer hopped out of the truck to address Din once again. "Alrighty, luckily I brought some tools with me so we can get started on some repairs" Din gave a short nod, he was glad for the help, but he still didn't feel relaxed about being around them, the child seemed perky and trustful of them but he was unsure, the lack of questions, skeptical glances, and willingness to help despite him murdering three of their men, to which they were promptly brought back to the land of the living, he still has questions about that- "Mando?" The Engineer caught his attention and he looked up with a slight grunt. "I don't want to touch anything without permission. May I get started?" He unhooked the cable as he spoke, Din could tell he seemed eager to examine every inch of the ship as if it was some invention he's seen for the first time, new technology never seen before in the history of this planet.

"Oh..." Din put the child down. "Sure." He gave an additional nod of approval and Engie gave a thumbs up back before going to grab the tools from his truck. Din glanced back down at the child, chasing after another lizard once again, where were all these animals coming from?

_**|Hours of repair later|** _

The child had fallen asleep in the passengers seat of the truck alone for some time while Engineer and Din worked on the ship, they had sealed up the hole in the side, but there was a lot more damage than he had expected, the engine seemed to be in the worst of it, they could've worked on it for a couple more hours if it wasn't getting so dark, Engineer had noticed the sun setting beyond the hills and paused. "We should head back" He announced to the Mandolorian.

"Go ahead, I'll sleep in my ship" Din responded roughly, walking around the ship. Engineer gave him a look, holding the toolbox over his shoulder. "What?"

"We have extra guest rooms back at th' base, I don't think anyone will mind if you stay until you can leave" Engineer started, he decided to cut Din off before he could protest. "We have comfortable beds for you to sleep in too, we can get something for the little guy as well"

Din hesitated, be looked back at his ship. It would've been an easy decision, stay with the ship and sleep there, and repairs would go by quicker if they were more closer to the Razor Crest, adding onto that he wasn't too trusting of these men yet, no one shows this much hospitality unless they want something, that's what he learned, that and he just doesn't trust strangers all too easily. "Sure" Despite that, he accepted, finding out their motives would be beneficial for him.

Engineer smiled him. "Great, let's get goin' than Mando" He walked over to his truck. Din hesitated before following after him, picking up the child and placing the sleepy troll in his lap as he got into the passengers seat, taking a quick glance at the ship as Engineer started the vehicle and drove back to the base.

**_ |Back at the base| _ **

He laid in the bed, bouncing his right leg over his left, the child sleeping peacefully in a shoebox on a small pillow and blanket around it, seemingly comfortable. Din watched the child sleep, shifting uncomfortably in his own bed. It wasn't that the bed was hard to sleep on, it was rather soft and comfortable. It was the fact that he wasn't in his own ship but in the same base with the very people he tried to kill, he was worried one of the 'respawns' might try and get revenge or something. Or the loud mouth might wake him up in the middle of the night with too any questions to comprehend, The 'Scout' had started questioning him on many things when they returned, it was starting to get bothersome but he was in luck when the young man was dragged away by Heavy for a reason he didn't know.

"Baa?" A slight coo caught his attention and he turned his head, the child stood besides his arm, he hadn't noticed it getting up and walking next to him, or even getting up on the bed for that matter. With a grunt and a sigh, he sat up, picking up the child and placing him back in the shoebox, tucking it in with the blankets. It babbled at him.

Din briefly told the child to go back to sleep before laying back down in his own bed, closing his eyes a bit, some shut eye won't hurt for a little bit. Not really healthy to stay up all night anyway. He didn't want to pass out in the middle of the day anywho. The Mandolorian kept his eyes closed, was nearly asleep when he felt something climbing onto his chest plate, cracking his eyes open he made out the silhouette of the little womp rat, it's blanket wrapped around it to keep warm. Din signed, he was worried that he would roll over and squish it but, it clearly wanted to sleep with him, so he let it for now if he didn't this would've gone on all night and he wouldn't even get a wink of sleep. "Goodnight Ad'ika" he mumbled hoarsely.

"Baa" The child cooed, satisfied with its own stubbornness. The little womp rat curled up and instantly fell asleep along with the Mandolorian. Unfortunately this time he had been unaware of the slight noise and decloaking of the Spy in the corner of the room having been watching the whole interaction.

Outside the guest bedroom, the whole team, excluding Spy was sitting around the living room, chatting to one another about their new arrival. "I still don't like it" Sniper mumbled, tapping his foot on the ground. "Took three of us out than was acting like it was no big deal"

"Yeah, the guys a real ass" The team glanced at Scout, but didn't comment on his comment, Sniper did sigh in a bit of annoyance however.

"I say we get rid of him so it won't happen again" Soldier snapped loudly before Sniper could say another word, Engineer shushed him quickly since he was being too loud. The patriot huffed and leaned back, a raccoon chewing on his arm. But of course he didn't notice.

"I find zhat creature he's with an interesting specimen" Medic announced giddily, than paused his excitement. "However, with zhe- zhe Mando you said his name was?" Engineer gave a affirmative nod. "With Zhe Mando around I can't even study it" he pouted. "He's too protective of it" So was Pyro technically.

"Still can't wrap my head around the age" Sniper mumbled. "You said it was 50 right? The little bloke looks no older than three" he shifted to an upright position, holding out his hand as if to specify his point.

Engineer rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I thought too" He admitted awkwardly. "Species ages differently though" he supposed it wasn't too surprisingly, still made him have more questions than answers. "I don't want to bombard the man with a list of questions though" He glanced at Scout. "So that means no overwhelming 'em"

"Why are you looking at me and saying that?" Scout looked a bit offended, and was clearly ready to defend himself. "We all clearly have the same questions, why not just ask them now and get it over with like seriously"

"Guy doesn't seem too talkative, silent killer I think" Engineer mumbled. "Probably likes to keep a lot of thing to himself, 'specially his name and face, said he didn't have one and neither does the child." He caught everyone's attention at that point. "Also seems a bit stiff around anyone at the moment, even if we ask questions he probably won't answer them correctly."

Heavy shifted a bit. "What do with intruder than?" He asked, leaning on the wall next to the Medic, who seemed equally interested in the answer to the question.

Engineer paused for a moment than tapped his chin a bit. "I suppose we'll have to see what happens when we manage to get his ship repaired" he admitted. "Not much we can do right now"

"I can think of a few things we can do" Medic mumbled, but decided not to list them when Engineer gave him a stern look. The medical professional backed up with a cheery smile.

They continued to discuss the situation, unaware of a Greymann robot sitting on a cliff near the base, swaying back and forth while tapping it's fingers on the cold sand.

"Hm~"


End file.
